Davis and Rika
by cornholio4
Summary: A short drabble in which Rika shows some Digimon fanfiction to Davis and gets stupid romantic lines in return!


**Yes I am using the names from the dub so I know that it would not be the names they would be known as to the Tamers world so please bare with it. I also think I used the ideas of characters looking at fanfiction in my Spider-Man and Warbird's Time Together (can't remember if that was the exact title) story but I will be trying to make this fresh. Also this is my first Digimon story or chapter ever since I have got Cyber Sleuth (even had it preordered and I really love the game so far).**

 **WARNING: this story contains groan worthy romantic lines, you have been warned.**

Rika would not have been able to beleive it if she was not living through it right now but even then she still had trouble believing it. She and the other Tamers had teamed up with another Digital World – the one belonging to the Digidestined from the 02 anime! Although she preferred the card game she could not help but admit she liked the anime, she was a little excited that she was getting to meet Davis as she had a bit of a crush on seeing the loudmouthed Gogglehead on TV. She would never let her own Gogglehead Takato ever know of that, if he did he would tease her relentlessly about it.

Right now she had some alone time with Davis while their Digimon partners Veemon and Renamon were talking to eachother in their own corner. Rika was showing Davis some Digimon fanfiction on her computer. "Wow, I wish I could tell Tai and Sora that so many people in your world wanted them to get together." Davis told Rika amazed at the stories he came across.

"Yeah well there are some starring you, mostly going off on your own after hearing the others talk bad about you behind your back." Rika told her and while Davis felt flattered and excited at the idea of there being stories starring him he did not like the idea of people thinking his friends would do that to him, yeah they argued with him but he knew they still liked him well enough and their friendship together meant a lot to each of them.

"Those stories pairing Kari up with TK and me, bashing the other..." Davis said in a growling voice, he may have liked Kari and was jealous of TK's friendship with her, but he still saw him as a friend and would never outright hate him even if he ever gotten together with Kari. Rika just watched as he glanced at more of the stories. "Next... wait this is one called Davis and I: a Self-Insert." Davis said clicking on it and made Rika pause as she then gasped.

Davis eyes widened as he saw it was a first person story of a girl going on a date with Davis giving him compliments in the description.

"Something the wrong Rika..." Davis asked but then he looked and saw the name of the username of who wrote the story: RenamonTamer43. "Did you write this Rika?" Davis asked and Rika's cheeks blushed and hated that now of all the times she would get embarrassed like that, this was possibly the worst time for it!

"Look you made me laugh watching the show... I admit I thought you were funny and cute..." Rika told him both angry and embarrassed at the same time wishing he had come before she had written and uploaded that story last week. Davis then thought it over and then gave a bit of a smirk, "What are you smirking for?" Rika asked her face becoming angry at the Digidestined leader.

"You want to make this story autobiographical?" Davis asked and Rika was torn between groaning at what was a really cheesy pick up line and amazement that he knew of the term 'autobiographical' remembering how he was like in the show. "Well if you want to make a movie version of your story, we can act it out." Davis offered and Rika groaned thinking that line was worse than the last one.

"How about you just quit it with the lame lines and just kiss me please?" Rika asked and Davis was more than happy to comply, he still liked Kari but recently he was a bit more open to the idea that he could give a chance to date another girl, especially if he managed to find one that liked him. He just did not think it would be another Digimon human partner from a reality where he was an Anime character. After their lips parted they smiled at eachother as Davis said:

"Well I think that kiss was hotter than the Flame of Courage."

"Please stop it with the lines..."

"You look like..."

"Keep going with the cheesy lines, I dare you!"

"...how about just another kiss then?"

"Looks like you are smart enough to catch onto how bad idea continuing with the lines would be, you need to be smart to run your future noodle cart business."

"Yeah... hey wait, my what..."

Davis was not able to finish his question as Rika then kissed them again as Renamon watched Veemon play Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth.


End file.
